Pups & The Contest Winner
by Elias Vincent
Summary: A young boy named Owen Atwell wins a contest to spend a day with Elias. What activities does Elias have planned & will Owen enjoy spending time with his idol?


**PUPS & THE CONTEST WINNER **

**I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OC'S**

It was a beautiful & sunny Wednesday morning. At Adventure Bay Grand Hotel, a 6-year-old boy named Owen Atwell woke up & excitedly got dressed. A short time ago Elias had held a contest for his fans in which they had to make a video of themselves lip syncing to 1 of his songs & whoever did the best as chosen by Elias would win the chance to spend an entire day with Elias. Owen won mostly because of his hilarious dance routine he performed while lip syncing which Elias thought was cute. Owen lived in Philadelphia & had flown to Adventure Bay with his parents Olivia & Oscar to spend the day with Elias. After Owen woke up he went out to the balcony of his hotel room & took in the view of the sunrise. He couldn't wait to meet Elias in person.

" _Today's going to be the best day ever. I can't believe I'm going to meet my favourite celebrity today. I'm so excited. I bet we'll be doing lots of fun stuff all day"_ thought Owen as he sat on the balcony. Soon his parents woke up & got dressed. Owen went back inside shortly afterwards.

"Good morning guys. I'm so excited. I can't wait to meet Elias" said Owen.

"We'll be taken to his mansion at 8:00. Let's go eat breakfast" said Olivia.

"A good breakfast is the best way to start any day" said Oscar as he & his family went to the hotel's restaurant for breakfast. Olivia had bacon & eggs, Oscar had beans on toast & Owen had pancakes with syrup. Olivia & Oscar had a drink of champagne while Owen had a drink of orange juice. The food tasted beautiful & was full of rich flavour & texture. As they ate Olivia & Oscar went over their expectations for Owen regarding his behaviour.

"Remember to be on your best behaviour today Owen. You don't want to look bad in front of your idol" said Olivia.

"We'll come straight back here & cut the day short if you misbehave" said Oscar.

"Don't worry I'll be on my best behaviour. I promise not to be naughty" said Owen.

After breakfast Olivia, Oscar & Owen returned to their hotel room. It was 7:30 meaning they had half an hour to prepare themselves for the day they had ahead of them. Owen had a big smile on his face. He couldn't wait to meet Elias in person. He even had a very special present for Elias.

" _Elias will love my present. I can't wait to see what he thinks. Every passing moment makes me feel more excited to meet him"_ thought Owen.

The Atwell family spent the next 30 minutes getting ready & watching TV. Soon 8:00 rolled around. A taxi waited out the front of the hotel for them. Once Olivia, Oscar & Owen got in they headed to Elias' mansion. Owen couldn't stop smiling.

"I can't believe I'm going to meet Elias today. He's my favourite celebrity" said Owen.

"What do you think he has planned for the day?" asked Olivia.

"I don't know. We'll have to wait & see" said Oscar.

Soon the taxi pulled up in front of Elias' mansion. Owen excitedly hopped out & went up to the front door. After Olivia & Oscar got to the front door themselves Owen rang the doorbell. A few seconds later Elias answered the door.

"Hello & welcome to my mansion. You must be the Atwell family. It's a pleasure to meet you" said Elias.

"YAY ELIAS IT'S YOU" cried Owen as he gave Elias a hug. Elias smiled warmly as he returned the hug.

"Sounds like you're really excited to meet me" said Elias.

"I sure am. I'm your #1 fan. I have all your albums, I watch all your movies & I watch every episode of your TV show. Words can't describe how much I look up to you" said Owen.

"Sounds like you really are my #1 fan. Please come in" said Elias.

Olivia, Oscar & Owen entered the mansion & were taken to where everyone else was.

"These are my parents Ella & Ethan, my girlfriend Kelly Walter, her parents Harry & Susie, my pup Angel & Kelly's pup Terry" said Elias.

"I'm Owen. These are my parents Olivia & Oscar" said Owen.

"It's nice to meet you all. We're honoured to be here" said Olivia.

"Owen's really excited to see what's in store for today" said Oscar.

"1ST we'll start by giving you a tour of the mansion. Follow me" said Elias as he began showing the Atwell family around. He showed them his bedroom, the playroom, the lounge, the kitchen, the dining room, his parents' room, the attic, the basement, the laundry & so on. Owen was fascinated to see how elegant & pristine everything looked.

" _This is a fantastic place to live. Elias sure is lucky to have such a nice house. I wish I could live in a house like this"_ thought Owen.

Soon the tour was finished. Owen was excited to see what was planned next.

"What's the next fun thing we get to do today?" asked Owen.

"I'll give you a tour of the studios where I make my albums, movies & TV shows. It'll give you a behind the scenes look as to how everything works" said Elias.

"That sounds fun. Let's go" said Owen.

Angel, Elias, Kelly & the Atwell family got in Elias' limo & headed towards the recording company. Owen was amazed by how beautiful the limo was.

"This is a really nice limo. I think it's beautiful" said Owen.

"I'm glad you like it" said Elias.

Soon everyone arrived at the recording studio. The Atwell family were taken inside & shown around. They were amazed by the setup of the recording equipment, the colourful interior design, the promotional images everywhere & how pristine everything was.

"This is where I come to record all my songs. It's always a lot of fun getting to make music" said Elias.

"Your music videos are really creative. I love watching them" said Owen.

"Thanks. I take pride in making music videos that are colourful & creative" said Elias.

After finishing with the tour of the recording studio everyone went to the movie/TV studio. The Atwell family were shown all the equipment, the set design, how filming of the movies & TV shows worked, the promotional images & much more. They were all fascinated by what they saw.

"Whenever I come here to film any movies or TV shows I make sure to memorise as much of the script as possible. That way it's easier to film scenes without making mistakes" said Elias.

"All of your movies & TV shows are fantastic. Every time I see you on TV I get really excited" said Owen.

"It makes me happy to see you enjoy my work. Making my fans happy is something I enjoy doing" said Elias.

After finishing with the tour of the movie/TV studio everyone headed to the Lookout. Elias was eager for the Atwell family to meet Ryder & the pups.

"You'll love the PAW Patrol. They're a great group to hang out with" said Elias.

"I can't wait to meet them. I'm so excited" said Owen.

Soon everyone arrived at the Lookout. Ryder & the pups were waiting for them.

"Hello. Welcome to Adventure Bay. I'm Ryder & these are the PAW Patrol pups" said Ryder.

"I'm Owen. I'm Elias' #1 fan. Nice to meet you" said Owen as he shook Ryder's hand. He then proceeded to hug & pet the pups.

"You remind me of our friend Alex Porter. He's just as excitable as you" said Chase.

"I bet you & him would be great friends Owen" said Marshall.

"Hopefully you've been enjoying your day so far" said Rocky.

"I bet they have. The fun's only just getting started" said Rubble.

"You'll love Adventure Bay. It's a really nice place to live" said Skye.

"You're always welcome to visit anytime" said Zuma.

"If I lived here it'd be a dream come true. That way I'd be able to see Elias every day" said Owen.

"Let's show you guys around town. Once we're finished with that we can hang out at the park" said Elias.

"Sounds good. Let's go" said Owen.

Everyone proceeded to go around town. The Atwell family were shown everything from the Lookout to Adventure Beach & everything else in between. They also met a few other Adventure Bay residents like Alex, Mr Porter, Katie, Mayor Goodway, Chickaletta, Cali, Captain Turbot, Francois, Nikita, Ms Marjorie, Maynard, Carlana, Everest, Jake, Julius, Justina, Precious' Owner & so on. After being shown around town everyone headed to the park & played together. They all had fun as they ran about & played on the equipment. After a few hours of playing everyone headed back to the mansion. Owen was having a fantastic time.

"So far today has been fantastic. I've never had this much fun before in my life" said Owen.

"The fun isn't over yet. Let's spend some time in the backyard amusement park. That'll be lots of fun" said Elias.

Everyone went to the backyard & tried all the rides & played all the games. Owen had a ball of a time. Never in his life had he enjoyed something so fun. A few hours later everyone returned inside. It was starting to get dark & the day was almost over.

"I have 1 last activity. I'm taking you all out to dinner at Flavours On The Bay" said Elias.

"Ooh that sounds lovely. I bet the food there tastes delicious" said Owen.

"It is. Let's go" said Elias.

Everyone got in the limo & went to Flavours On The Bay for dinner. Elias paid for a buffet style dinner for everyone to enjoy. The food included soup, spring rolls, bread rolls & other finger food as entrees, burgers, chips, wedges, steaks, schnitzels, pasta, salad, fish & other meats as the main course & cake, ice cream, pie, tiramisu, pastries & other treats for dessert. Everyone dug in & had as much as they could to eat. The food tasted delicious & had lots of flavour & texture. After everyone finished eating they returned to the mansion. It was time for the Atwell family to say goodbye.

"I'd like to thank you guys for coming down & spending the day with me, my family & my friends. I had a wonderful day & I hope you all did too" said Elias.

"We sure did. Thanks for letting us hang out with you. I want to be just like you when I grow up. Before we leave I have a gift for you" said Owen as he gave Elias a wrapped box. When Elias opened it, he found a picture Owen drew of them together having fun as well as some candy & toys.

"Thanks Owen. I love it. I have something for you too" said Elias as he signed an autograph, took a selfie & gave Owen a hug. He & Owen also exchanged contact numbers so that they'd be able to talk on the phone whenever they wanted.

"Thanks Elias. You're the best. Bye" said Owen.

"Bye guys. Thanks for coming to spend the day with me" said Elias as the Atwell family got in the taxi & returned to the hotel. For the rest of the evening they watched TV.

"What a lovely day we had. I really enjoyed it" said Olivia.

"Me too. Did you have fun Owen?" asked Oscar.

"I sure did. I'll remember this day forever. Elias is my hero. I hope to see him again in person soon" said Owen.

The evening passed by peacefully. As Owen went to bed he thought about what a great day it had been.

" _Today was fantastic. I enjoyed every moment. I wish I could relive this day all over again. Elias is a cool & nice kid. I'm proud to consider him a friend. Hopefully in the not so distant future I'll be able to spend more time with him"_ thought Owen as he fell asleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
